El señuelo y el pañuelo
by Mistyket
Summary: Dawn tiene un plan, que podria hacer que por fin Ash hable. AAML! Es mi primer fic que emoción!
1. EL PLAN

Bueno antes que nada quiero decir que esto es algo que nunca pense hacer jajaja. Aunque fue bueno retomar algunas cosas que de chica me plantee como escribir una historia  
Es mi Segundo-Primer Fic. (porque el primero todavia no lo acabo), asi que no sean malos y espero que me dejen Reviews ya que como dice en mi perfil con uno bueno ya creo que vale la pena.

AHHH SI Y POR LAS DUDAS... POKEMON NO ME PERTECE, SINO A NINTENDO.  
PORQUE SI ME PERTENECIERA, NO EXISTIRIAN NI MAY Y DAWN JAJAJAJA.

CAPITULO 1. EL PLAN

Era un día nublado en la región Sinnoh, una chica de cabello azul tenía en mente un plan para cambiar la vida de una personita..., más bien de 2 personas.  
Una de aquellas persona lo conocía y había viajado con el y otro amigo en su lucha de convertirse en una gran coordinadora, la otra persona no la conocía pero había escuchado sobre su vida, lo que antes hacia y lo que hora hace. Su plan dio comienzo después de que un día de pesca...

FLASHBACK (POV de DAWN)

Era una mañana tranquila. Brock, Ash y yo nos habíamos levantado temprano así que decidimos ir a pescar a un río que estaba cerca, después de un tiempo...

- Diablos no he logrado atrapar nada. - Dijo Ash sacando del río un señuelo bastante curioso.  
- ¿Pero que es eso? Nunca he visto algo similar. - Pregunte sin perder de vista el señuelo que tenía forma de una persona.  
- No, no hay nada similar. Es un regalo que me dio Misty. - Respondió Ash, ¿Misty? nunca había escuchado de ella así que tenia que preguntar  
- ¿Misty? - Pregunte pero veía una sonrisa diferente en la cara de Ash.  
- Si Misty, es una amiga mía y de Ash que hace mucho tiempo viajaba con nosotros, ella es una experta en Pokemon acuáticos y ahora ella es  
Líder del Gimnasio Cerulean.- Ahora Brock respondió, pensé entonces perdirle el señuelo a Ash pero nunca pensé que fuera reaccionar así.  
- ¿En Serio? Déjame intentar con tu señuelo - Le pedí a Ash a lo que me respondió...  
- ¡No!, ¿Estas loca?... es mío Dawn- Entonces empezamos a forcejear hasta que fuimos interrumpidos pero nunca me dejo agarrar el señuelo,  
Ash nunca ha sido envidioso pero esta vez si y desde ahí nunca me ha dejado usar su señuelo, al parecer Misty es especial.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Dawn y los demás se habían levantado... claro el ultimo en levantarse era Ash.

- Vaya Ash hasta que te levantaste - Le dijo Brock con una sonrisa en la cara en forma de burla  
- ¡Un buen maestro Pokemon debe dormir bien! - Respondió Ash en su pose de triunfador.  
- Pikapika pikachu (¡Pero tu duermes mas que bien!) - Le dijo su pequeño amigo amarillo a su entrenador  
- ¡No me ayudes amigo! - Regañando a su pikachu.  
- Bueno que tal si tu y Brock van a buscar algo para comer- Dijo Dawn para iniciar su plan.  
- ¿No nos acompañas? - Pregunto Brock extrañado.  
- No, hoy no tengo muchas ganas de caminar así que vayan ustedes - Dijo Dawn con una gota de sudor sabiendo que no era una muy buena excusa.  
- ¿Te sientes bien? - Ahora era el turno de Ash para preguntar.  
- Si, pero preferiré esperarlos aquí. - Dijo Dawn dando un paso hacia atrás aun dudosa de que ellos fueran.  
- De acuerdo, volveremos en 1 hora. - Dijo Brock mientras que los dos se alejaban.

Entonces Dawn tenía pose de triunfadora ya que la Fase 2 de su Plan ya había salido. Si la fase 2 ya que la fase 1 ya había sido ejecutada 2 días atrás.

FLASHBACK (POV DE DAWN)

Brock me había dicho que Misty era líder del Gimnasio Cerulean así que no fue difícil conseguir el teléfono para conocer a Misty y ver si Ash era importante para ella. Llame y en la pantalla apareció una chica de mayor edad que Ash, rubia y muy bonita, con un peinado que envidie... tal vez por eso Ash recordaba a Misty.

- Gimnasio Cerulean ¿Quien esta del otro lado? - Respondió la chica mirando a la pantalla algo extrañada, talvez porque no me conocía.  
- ¿Eres Misty, la líder del Gimnasio? - Le respondió al lo que la chica puso una cara de muerte y parecía que me quería pegar desde el otro lado de la pantalla.  
- Como te atreves a confundirme, yo soy Daisy una de las cuatro hermanas y por supuesto no soy Misty - Aun tenia cara que quería arrancarme la cabeza.  
- Lo siento, ¿entonces podrías comunicarme con ella?- Le respondí, tratando de sonreír, al parecer funciono mi disculpa ya que se calmo.  
- Esta bien. Pero que sea la última vez... ¿quien le digo que llama? - Ella me respondió también devolviéndome la sonrisa, al parecer se calmo por completo.  
- Ella no me conoce, pero dígale que soy una amiga de Ash. - Le respondí así que de pronto Daisy desapareció de la pantalla espere un poco menos del minuto cuando una chica de cabello rojizo apareció, era muy diferente a lo que era Daisy, solo tenia su pelo recogido y al parecer era menor que su hermana pero un poco mayor que Ash así que ella tomo la palabra.  
- ¡Hola! Soy Misty, ¿tú querías hablar conmigo? - Me Dijo Misty, era bastante amable y bonita aunque no como su hermana.  
- Si, yo soy Dawn, y soy amiga de Ash - Le respondí, cuando Mencione el nombre de Ash ella pareció sonreír aun mas de lo que sonreía.  
- ¿Ash? ¿Acaso esta por ahí? - Respondió mientras intentaba ver a mis costados, buscándolo. Jejeje como si pudiera.  
- No soy solo yo, ¿Decepcionada? - Le dije en un tono de burla ya que parecía que a Misty le importaba mucho Ash.  
- ¿Y yo porque he de estarlo? - Me respondió secamente pero con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, era como Ash.  
- Bueno te llamaba para decirte que Ash tiene un problema - pensé que si mis sospechas eran correctas, iba a ser la única forma de llamar la atención de Misty.  
- ¿Esta en problemas?, ¿Fue el Equipo Rocket? ¿Que le paso a Ash?- Me respondió en un tono de gran preocupación y ahora ella parecía que quería atravesar la pantalla para sacarme la verdad.  
- Es que no te lo puedo decir, pero necesita que vengas. - Le respondí, Misty se había calmado un poco aunque en su cara aun había preocupación.  
- ¿Y porque el no me lo pidió? - Me pregunto Misty, era una de las preguntas que esperaba antes de llamarla, así que tenia todo planeado.  
- Tu lo conoces mas que yo, es muy necio - Le respondí, entonces Misty me creyó.  
- ¿Y donde están ahorita? - Dijo Misty, Al parecer si vendría.  
- Deja te envío un mapa. - Entonces le mande la información de donde estábamos.  
- Esta muy lejos, y tengo muchas cosas que hacer- y en un tono mas bajo que pensó que talvez no escucharía - pero el me necesita - ya en un tono normal - llegare en 2 días - Entonces Misty iba a cortar la comunicación cuando la interrumpí.  
- Espera... Cuando llegues habla conmigo primero para decirte lo que le pasa a Ash. - Tenia que evitar que se vieran primero.  
- De acuerdo, Dawn. Gracias. Si pasa algo avísame a mi PokeGear - Entonces Misty corto la comunicación.

Mis sospechas eran ciertas, entre los dos había un poco más que amistad.  
No cualquiera cruzaría tantas regiones para ayudar a un "amigo" sin saber el problema. Entonces la Fase 1 del plan estaba lista.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Dawn estaba ansiosa, ayer le había llamado a Misty a su PokeGear y le aviso que llegaría temprano a esa parte donde estaban. Ya había pasado 20 min. desde que se fueron Ash y Brock y no había señal de Misty  
- (Pensando) ¿Y si llega tarde? - Se habrá echado a perder todo mi plan.  
- Sal Piplup- Mientras lanzo la pokebola al aire, entonces salio su pequeño Pokemon pingüino- Necesito un favor, busca a Ash y a Brock pero que no te vean y si vienen para acá regresas antes y me avisas ¿de acuerdo?- El Pokemon asintió y fue al encargo de la entrenadora.  
- (Pensando) Vamos Misty, ¡no tardes! - Mientras caminaban como león enjaulado.  
Al poco tiempo que se había ido Piplup a la búsqueda de Ash y Brock en el camino apareció una silueta, iba caminando y pronto Dawn notaria que era Misty.  
Misty era mas alta y de mayor edad, estaba en excelente forma, al fin era líder del Gimnasio uno de los mejores de la región Kanto.  
- ¡Misty!- Dijo Dawn alzando la mano para que notara su presencia. Misty corrió hacia ella.  
- ¡Hola Dawn! Me da gusto conocerte en persona - Dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Dawn.  
- Igualmente Misty - Le respondió la cortesía.  
- ¿Y donde esta Ash? - Pregunto Misty mirando hacia los alrededores, y viendo que no había más que una tienda de dormir y pequeño rastros del campamento...  
- El y Brock fueron a conseguir comida - Le respondió, mientras Dawn pensaba porque solo pregunto por Ash y no por Brock  
- Entonces... ¿Cual es el problema?... Si necesita que entre en razón de algo, solo dímelo - Dijo Misty con una pose autoritaria.  
- Espero que no te enojes... pero.... - Dawn hizo una pausa.  
- ¿Pero que? - Misty tenía una curiosidad enorme.  
- Pero... no hay ningún problema. - Dijo Dawn sonriendo y con una gota de sudor. (Misty solo hizo la típica caída de anime)  
- ¿Como que no hay ningún problema?... Cruce tantos lugares... deje muchos asuntos pendientes y sin mencionar que tuve que dejar a cargo a mis hermanas el gimnasio... ¿y vine por nada? - Misty estaba furiosa, queriendo golpear aquella chica que se atrevió a mentirle.  
- ¿Hiciste todo eso solo por Ash? - Pregunto Dawn, con una sonrisa de burla. Misty en cambio se ruborizo.  
- pensé que era grave su problema - Respondió sin verla y aun ruborizada.  
- ¡Vamos Misty! Sientes algo por Ash, ¿no? - Dawn estaba dispuesta a sacarle la verdad.  
- ¿Que? ¡Estas loca! El es mi mejor amigo - respondió un más ruborizada pero enojada.  
- Pues yo pienso que Ash siente algo por ti - Dawn no se había asustado por Misty, bueno un poco, pero estaba firme con su plan.  
- ¿En serio?.... digo no me importa ya me voy - Misty se dio cuenta que por un segundo dio a notar a Dawn sus sentimientos, así que dio media vuelta.  
- No te vayas... ¿Acaso no quieres saber porque creo que Ash siente algo por ti? - Dawn persistía, y Misty no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así de resolver el misterio de Ash Ketchum.  
- A ver dime... ¿Acaso te lo dijo? - Misty respondió en una forma sarcástica para que no se diera cuenta que quería saber.  
- No... pero me di cuenta por esto...- Mientras saco el señuelo de Misty - Un día pescando se lo pedí, después de que me contó de donde era, y nunca ha dejado que lo toque.- Dawn Vio que Misty se había quedado sorprendida.  
- Eso se lo regale... no pensé que todavía lo fuera a tener..., ¿Y porque lo tienes tu?- Misty estaba sorprendida que había guardado ese señuelo.  
- Se lo quite de su mochila, junto con esto...- Ahora saco el pañuelo, de cuando se separaron. Misty aun más sorprendida, ese pañuelo significo el adiós y tenía mucho más tiempo que el señuelo.  
- Estas dos cosas, no deja que nadie las toque... de hecho si es que fueron a pescar o algo apuesto que va a regresar furioso...- Dijo Dawn, mientras Misty no dejaba de ver las dos cosas de las manos de Dawn.  
- ¡Vamos Misty! Sientes algo por Ash ¿verdad?- Misty no respondió... pensaba si seria cierto...- Dame una oportunidad de probarte que el siente algo por ti.  
- ¿Como? - Misty por fin respondió, además que aceptaba totalmente que quería a Ash.  
- Cuando se de cuenta que le falta estas cosas de su mochila, vendrá y me reclamara... y ahí sacara la verdad.- Termino su plan.  
- No lo se....- Misty estaba confundida quería, pero a la vez no quería saber... en eso llego Piplup.  
- ¡Piplup!, ¿Ash y Brock vienen para acá? - Se dirigió Dawn a su Pokemon pingüino  
- Pip piplup piplup (Si, y Ash esta enojado) - Le respondió su amigo.  
- Vamos Misty ocúltate en eso arbustos - Dawn empujaba a Misty.  
- Pero... ¿porque? - Misty se oponía al empujón.  
- Si te ve, no funcionara, se que quieres saber - Misty asintió y fue a ocultarse.  
- ¡Y no salgas hasta que diga la verdad! - Dawn se dirigió a sentarse a lado de una roca y enfrente de una fogata que después utilizaría...

Bueno este es mi primer cap de mi historia, que originalmente iba a ser un ONE-SHOOT pero mi cabeza no me dejo jajaja.

Gracias por leerlo


	2. DE UN GRITO

_Hola... gracias por entrar a este fic, gracias por los reviews es una pequeña continuación,  
Se los dejo, espero les guste. =)_

**CAPITULO 2. DE UN GRITO.**

- ¡DAAAAAWN! - Ash gritaba furioso, el sabia que Dawn desde hace mucho quería ver el señuelo, pero además le quito su pañuelo.  
- Calma Ash, solo las ha de estar viendo - Brock trataba que Ash se calmara.  
- Pero sabe que no me gusta que agarren mis cosas - Ash caminaba lo mas rápido posible.  
- Pero si es con lo único que eres egoísta - Brock le respondió de forma honesta a su amigo.  
- ¿De que lado estas? - Ash le reclamaba mientras por fin llegaba donde estaba Dawn.  
- Hola amigos, se tardaron menos de lo que había dicho...- Dawn solo acariciaba a su piplup.  
- ¡Dame mis cosas! - Ash estaba muy molesto, que no vio que pikachu había bajado de su hombro y dirigirse a los arbustos.  
- ¡Hola Pikachu! Te extrañe tanto - Susurro Misty mientras acariciaba la cabeza del Pokemon - Por favor no hagas ruido, no quiero que me vea. - El Pokemon solo asintió.  
- ¿Que cosas? - Dawn actuaba muy bien.  
- Mi señuelo y mi pañuelo, ¡Dámelos! - Ash estaba cada vez mas enojado.  
- ¡Ah!, si... - Mientras que los saco - Ya vi que son muy bonitos -  
- Dámelos... ¡Por favor!- Un poco mas calmado, le pidió.  
- No, hasta que me digas ¿porque son tan importantes? - Señalando con su otra mano los 2 objetos.  
- Son regalos de Misty - Respondió Ash.  
- ¿Quien es Misty? - Dawn quería desesperar a Ash al punto más alto.  
- Ya te dijimos, es una líder del gimnasio Cerulean, y viajo con nosotros por mucho tiempo, ¡por favor dámelos!- Ash suplicaba a Dawn literalmente jajaja.  
- Vamos Dawn, ¡ya dale sus cosas a Ash!- Brock trato de intervenir.  
- No Brock hasta que responda bien, ¿Y que es para ti Misty? - Dawn pregunto y vio la expresión en el rostro de Ash, un rostro de asombro y pena.  
Mientras tanto a Misty se le corto la respiración por un segundo... Ash iba a decir lo que ella era para el. A Ash también le agarro de sorpresa la pregunta, ya que solo Brock y Pikachu sabían lo que realmente Misty significaba para el.  
- Para mi... - tartamudeo - Eees ess mi mejor amiga- Respondió Ash. Era la respuesta mas obvia que podía decir.  
- ¿Quieres a Misty? - Dawn estaba a punto de lograrlo, pequeña gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer  
A Ash, si la pregunta anterior lo había sacado de balance, esta aun más.  
- No - Solo respondió secamente pero con un rubor en su cara.  
Misty sintió un golpe en el corazón, quería salir corriendo pero seria mejor acabar con la escena.  
- No te creo Ash, si no me dices la verdad, lanzare el pañuelo a la fogata - Dawn se acerco a la fogata, que aun no se apagaba con la lluvia porque apenas eran unas gotas.  
- ¡No te atrevas Dawn!- Ash se quería acercar cuando...  
- Si das un paso mas lo quemo, dime la verdad... ¿Quieres a Misty? - Mientras acercaba el pañuelo a la fogata.  
- Ya te dije que ¡No! - Ash no iba a ceder tan fácil, entonces Dawn lo acerco más a la fogata.  
- Vamos Ash, ¡dime la verdad! - Decía Dawn, vaya que era persistente, acerco de nuevo el pañuelo al fuego pero esta vez alcanzo a quemar una esquina solo un poco, aunque en ese momento empezaba a llover más fuerte.  
- ¿Quieres la verdad?, ¡Esta bien!... te dije que no la quiero, porque... ¡YO LA AMO! - Al fin Ash lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos, mientras la lluvia caía fuerte, Dawn estaba sorprendida, Brock no tanto pero si de que lo haya admitido con Dawn y Misty...  
Misty no lo podía creer, aun en su cabeza resonaba en forma de eco el "YO LA AMO".  
- ¡Ten Ash! - Dawn estiro la mano hacia Ash.  
- Gracias - Respondió con enojo, y tomo su pañuelo y su señuelo.  
- ¡No vuelvas a hacer esto! - Mientras veía la esquina de su pañuelo, no era casi nada lo quemado, pero ya no estaba en perfectas condiciones como el lo había mantenido.  
Misty tomo valor y salio por la espalda de Ash.  
- ¡Ash! - Fue lo único que pudo articular en casi un susurro por parte de Misty. Ash volteo y quedo sorprendido...  
- ¡Misty! - también fue un susurro - ¿Que haces aquí? –

_Lo se... fue un cortito cap (poca inspiración) pero en 2 dias estara la continuación... _

_Gracias por leerlo, dejen reviews... para mejorar.  
_


	3. VERDADES Y MENTIRAS

_Hola... y aqui esta la continuación_

**CAPITULO 3. VERDADES Y MENTIRAS**

- ¿Es cierto? ¿Es cierto lo que acabas de decir? - Misty aun no estaba segura, aunque Ash lo grito, no estaba segura.  
- Jajajaja ¡Claro que no!, solo lo dije para que Dawn me diera mis cosas, solo las niñas tontas se creen esas cosas - Ash respondió tratando de esquivar y de hacer quedar mal a Dawn, pero solo hacia quedar mal a Misty.  
Talvez era la lluvia, pero Ash no noto la pequeña lagrima que recorrió la mejilla de Misty.  
- Vamos Misty, no vas a creer lo que acabo de decir ¿verdad?, solo era para que Dawn me dieran mis cosas- Ash quiera que esto acabara.  
Misty solo agacho la mirada, y salio corriendo.  
- ¡Misty espera! - Grito Dawn, mientras que Ash no tenía reacción y pikachu salio tras ella.  
- ¿Porque hiciste eso Ash? - Brock le reclamo a su amigo - ¡Ve con ella!  
- ¡Todo es tu culpa Dawn! - Ash la señalo molesto.  
- ¿Mi culpa?, solo te ayude a aceptarlo, yo no hice que lastimaras a Misty. ¡Ve Ash!, tienes que resolver esto.- Dawn dándole un empujón a Ash...salio corriendo tras ella.

Mientras tanto Misty corría a toda velocidad, pero con la mirada hacia abajo y llorando.  
- (Pensando)... Tonto Ash, "solo las niñas tontas se creen esas cosas" - corría cada vez mas rápido.  
- pikapi pikachu (Misty... espera) - Mientras Pikachu corría centímetros atrás de ella.  
- ¡Regresa con Ash! - Misty corría e ignoraba al Pokemon amarillo.  
- (Pensando)... Aunque es cierto, fui una tonta en creer lo que escuche - Entonces Misty cayo en una trampa del equipo Rocket junto con pikachu, talvez era por la lluvia pero el hueco era resbaloso, así que al caer se doblo el tobillo y se raspo la rodilla.  
- ¡Mi pie!, ¿Que mas me puede pasar? - Grito en un grito de suplica al cielo.  
- ¿Acaso es una voz la que oigo? – Salio a escena una chica de cabello exagerado  
- ¿Me habla a mí y no con odio? - el chico de cabezo azul salio  
- Tenia que abrir mi boca – penso Misty  
- Por el viento. – dijo la chica  
- Y luceros. – de nuevo el chico tomaba la pregunta  
- Escuchen atentos. – ahora el turno del Pokemon gato  
- Inspirando miedo, pues yo soy la reina. –  
- Y aunque no lo parezca a veces se peina. – (N/A:JAJAJA)  
- Una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce. -  
- Para empeorarlo todo, eso júrenlo. -  
- ¡Jessie! -  
- ¡James! -  
- ¡Y el guapo Meowth! -  
- Pondremos a los buenos a echarse un coyotín. -  
- Y el Equipo Rocket. -  
- ¡Se pondrá a robar! -  
- ¡Hola boba! Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos - Dijo Jessie  
- ¡No puede ser!, trío de perdedores ¿que no tienen vida? - Grito Misty.  
- ¡Si! y nuestra vida es capturar a pikachu - Dijo Meowth.  
- Pikachu vete de aquí - Grito Misty mientras agarro al Pokemon y lo lanzo fuera de la trampa.  
- ¡Pikachu! ¡Impactrueno! - Se escucho la voz de Ash.  
Entonces Pikachu lanzo el impactrueno y con ayuda de la lluvia mando a volar al equipo Rocket.  
- ¡Nos mandaron a volar otra vez! (tin) - gritaron los tres.

- ¡Misty! ¿Estas bien? - Dijo Ash mientras se asomaba al hueco donde estaba Misty.  
- ¡Que te importa! - Dijo Misty aun enojada de lo que había dicho Ash anteriormente.  
- ¿Como no me va importar?, deja te ayudo - Dijo Ash mientras estiraba la mano para sacar a Misty de ahí.  
- ¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡Vete! - Dijo Misty.  
- ¿Porque estas actuando así? Yo no te he hecho nada malo - Dijo Ash aun estirándole la mano a Misty.  
- ¡Vete! yo saldré después - Decía Misty, sin verlo a los ojos.  
- ¡Misty! Esta lloviendo, y es muy resbaloso y tu sola no podrás salir. - Dijo Ash aun estirando la mano.  
- Claro que puedo salir sola... Mírame - Entonces Misty se levanto por unos segundos y cayo ya que su pie aun estaba mal.  
- ¡Cuidado!, Por favor deja que te ayude - Dijo Ash y por fin su mano agarro la de Misty, y logro sacarla.  
- Gracias... Ahora vete - Dijo Misty mientras abrazaba sus piernas.  
- No me voy a ir. Apenas y puedes estar de pie, no te voy a dejar en la lluvia - Dijo Ash a Misty, acercándose a ella.  
- ¡Como si te importara! - Exclamo Misty en un grito.  
- ¡Claro que me importas! - Ash se le unió en los gritos a Misty.  
- Déjame sola - Ahora Misty había cambiado de grito a un susurro casi imperceptible.  
- No, te llevare a un refugio, ¡quieras o no! - Entonces Ash tomo a Misty y la cargo mientras que Misty solo gritaba.  
- ¡Suéltame Ash! -

Ash llego hasta una cabaña junto con Misty y pikachu, que parecía abandonada, al menos serviría de refugio entro a la casa y puso a Misty en un sillón viejo de la cabaña.  
- Aquí no te mojaras - Dijo Ash, que no se como pero había aguantado cargar a Misty entre golpes y gritos.  
- ¡Vete por favor! - Dijo Misty, mientras que se tapaba el rostro con las manos.  
- De acuerdo, me iré pero solo contéstame ¿Que hacías aquí? - Dijo Ash mientras buscaba algo para calentar.  
- Dawn me dijo que estabas en problemas - Misty contesto en una voz baja y aun tapándose la cara.  
- (Pensando) No puedo creer que haya cruzado tanto solo porque le dijo Dawn que estaba en problemas - ¿Solo por eso? - Pregunto Ash  
- Si solo por eso - Respondió Misty secamente.  
- Gracias por venir - Ash se le acerco a Misty y le quito las manos del rostro, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Misty tenia lo ojos llorosos, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado.

- Tú dijiste que te ibas a ir si te respondía, ahora vete. - Dijo Misty mientras señalaba la salida de la cabaña.  
- De acuerdo - entonces Ash salio de la cabaña y entro.  
- ¿No que te ibas? - reclamo.  
- Me fui... y ya volví - Dijo con una sonrisa de niño bobo, a lo que Misty no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Ash saco una chamarra de su mochila, para ponérsela a Misty.

- Pontela, hace frío - le estiraba la mano con la chamarra.  
- No, gracias - Dijo fríamente Misty sin mirarlo.  
- Vamos Misty porque te comportas así conmigo. - Suplico Ash.  
- Pues no fue muy buena la forma en que mentiste- Reclamo Misty a Ash abrazando sus piernas, y evitando contacto visual con el.  
- ¡Ah! eso... espera- entonces Ash fue a otras habitaciones de la cabaña en busca de algo para secar a Misty, encontró una pequeña toalla, aquí que se sentó enfrente de ella.  
- Deja te ayudo con lo de tu pie - Fue entonces cuando quito el tenis de Misty y su calceta y empezó a secar el pie. Mientras que Misty solo quedaba viendo a Ash.

Ash saco una pomada de su mochila y la empezó a poner en el tobillo de Misty.

- Parece que se te inflamó un poco, pero con la pomada y la venda te sentirás mejor. - Entonces después ponerle la pomada a Misty, empezó a vendar el pie y poniéndole de nuevo su calceta y tenis.  
- ¡Ya esta! - Dijo Ash, sonriéndole a Misty.  
- Gracias Ash - Dijo Misty en susurro, a lo que Ash solo sonrío.  
- Ahora la rodilla, esto seguro te arderá. - Entonces tomo un poco de alcohol y se lo puso en los raspones de la rodilla.  
- ¡Auch! - Se quejo la pelirroja.  
- Te lo dije - Le dijo con una sonrisa.  
- Dime Ash... porque le mentiste así.... - Misty no podía seguir diciéndolo porque le resultaba muy doloroso.  
- No se estaba bajo presión y creo que fue lo único que se me ocurrió - Dijo Ash mientras le curaba aun los raspones de la rodilla.

Los dos no tenían idea de que hablaban de cosas distintas.  
Misty de que porque le había dicho a Dawn la mentira que la amaba.  
Ash el porque había dicho la mentira de que no era cierto.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. SIGNIFICADOS, CONFESIÓN Y UNA MALA

_hola gracias por sus reviews, me alentan a seguir escribiendo... perdon por la tardanza pero me quede incomunicada del mundo sin internet jejejej  
__DraconFly_Marian por supuesto que leere tu historia y gracias por tu review  
gigiketchum, Vale-Misty y Aomi-31 gracias por sus comentarios me ayudan para seguir _

_Bueno sin mas que decir les dejo otro de mis capitulos... espero que les guste_

**CAPITULO 4. SIGNIFICADOS, CONFESIÓN Y UNA MALA DECISION.**

Misty se quedo pensativa un rato, mientras Ash le puso su chamarra para que no tuviera frío.

- Y...- Dijo Misty en un susurro perceptible para Ash.  
- Y... ¿Que? - Ash intentaba que Misty acabara su frase, mientras buscaba en su mochila algo para comer.  
- Y... ¿Porque te pusiste así por el señuelo y el pañuelo? - Misty aun no entendía el comportamiento que tuvo Ash por esos dos objetos que ella le había regalado.  
- Son varias razones - Ash dejo de buscar comida para sentarse junto a ella y poderla ver a los ojos - Entonces continuo...  
Primero, porque son unos regalos. Segundo, porque son de parte tuya esos regalos.... y  
- Y... ¿Que? - Ahora era el turno de ella alentar a Ash para completar su frases  
- Y... son cosas que marcan sucesos muy grandes y significan tanto - Entonces termino Ash mientras secaba de su mochila los dos objetos que había causado tal alboroto.  
- ¿En serio? - Misty no podía creer que realmente Ash le encontrara significado a las cosas dadas por ella, ya no estaba molesta con el, solo triste de que el no sentía lo mismo. Miro a Ash y el solo asintió con la cabeza.  
- ¿Que significan? - Dijo en un susurro mientras agarraba de las manos de Ash el pañuelo - ¿Que significa el pañuelo?

Ash se sonrojo, al oír esa pregunta.

- El pañuelo... me lo diste el día en que nos separamos, fue un momento difícil pensé que estaría solo. Debo confesarte algo... Me he despedido de tanta gente, pero nunca me dolió como cuando te tuve que decir adiós a ti, ni con Brock, ni Tracey, ni Gary, ni Mama, ni May.  
Lo tengo como significado de que estarías conmigo.  
- ¿Pero tu no parecías triste? Solo hasta que Brock dijo que el también debía irse - Dijo Misty conmovida con aquellas palabras antes y bien dichas de Ash.  
- Es cierto, al pensar que iba a seguir mi viaje con Brock, tenia que hacerme mas fuerte... para que no notara lo triste que estaba. Además cuando me diste el pañuelo parecía que sabias que lo iba a necesitar.-  
- ¿Lloraste? - Misty estaba sorprendida y conmovida por todo lo que Ash decía.  
- Prefiero no hablar de eso... – respondió apenado con leve rubor en sus mejillas y viendo a otro lado para que Misty no lo notara.  
- Bueno... ¿Y el señuelo?- Misty pensó que era justo que no hablara de lo otro, Ash nunca se había sincerado tanto con ella y mucho menos de esos temas.  
- El señuelo... tiene un significado diferente... me lo mandaste junto con el Profesor y junto con otras cosas que me habían dado.

En ese momento estaba perdido y me sentía solo y acabado. Al verlo me recordó una promesa... que en ese momento estaba rompiendo.  
- ¿La promesa que me hiciste cuando nos separamos? - Dijo Misty viendo a los ojos de Ash que mostraban un sentimiento nuevo que nunca había visto antes.  
- Si... aquella que nunca me daría por vencido... porque ya no estarías ahí animándome como solo tú lo hacías. - Dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a su Myst.  
- ¿Animarte?... pero si siempre te regañaba y peleábamos por todo - Dijo Misty devolviendo la sonrisa.  
- Pero siempre estabas ahí, y por ti... y los demás he llegado a donde estoy. - Dijo Ash mientras en su mano izquierda extendía, estaba aquel señuelo.  
- Lo has logrado tu solo - Dijo Misty tratando de que se sintiera bien.  
- Tu sabes que no es verdad... - Entonces Ash retomo la historia del señuelo - En ese momento recordé que no estaba solo, y aunque te extrañaba estabas conmigo y no podía fallarte y romper una promesa.-  
- Ash - Dijo Misty con liquido en sus ojos por lo conmovida que estaba de las palabras de Ash.  
- Misty... - susurro Ash, y tomo el valor que tomaba para las batallas.  
- Te amo... – dijo en susurro mientras observo la reacción de sorpresa de Misty, decidió continuar - siempre estuviste conmigo, y nunca me dejaste caer. Pasamos tantas cosas y el tiempo que no he estado contigo siento que una parte de mí ser no esta.  
- Ash - susurro sorprendida de lo que había dicho.  
- Déjame Hablar - Volteo a ver a Misty, ella solo asintió.  
- Siempre he agradecido que me pescaras, no solo por el estado de salud de Pikachu, sino por mi. Lamento haberte mentido hace rato y decirte que no era cierto.  
- pensé... - Fue interrumpida por el Dedo índice de Ash en su boca.  
- No me digas nada... tenemos que descansar a sido una mañana agitada - Dijo separando su Dedo de los labios suaves de ella.  
- Pero yo... - Y nuevamente fue interrumpida por aquel dedo de el.  
- Por favor... - Entonces Misty entendió la suplica y asintió con la cabeza.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación, Ash no quería saber mas, y Misty tenia tantas cosas por decir pero Ash parecía no estar listo par escuchar nada respecto a eso.

-¿Cómo estas en tu Gimnasio? – Ash rompió el silencio.  
-Bien, ser líder ha sido difícil, a veces siento que no puedo con todo- Dijo Misty incorporándose al intento de romper el ambiente tenso entre los 2.  
-Pero claro que puedes eres la chica mas fuerte y capaz que conozco – Dijo Ash intentando animar a su "amiga"  
-Gracias Ash - Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas – Pero son muchas cosas, las peleas, mantener el gimnasio, alimentar a los Pokemon's, tratar que Psyduck no se ahogue- Ambos soltaron un risa – Además de las funciones que hacen mis hermanas, son tantas cosas.  
-¿Aun hacen funciones?... ¿como aquella vestida de sirena?- Dijo Ash apenado por recordar que hace años la vio así.  
-Si todavía hago esas funciones, claro que ninguna ha sido tan especial, como aquella del Equipo Rocket – Dijo Misty, sabiendo que Ash recordaba esos momentos.  
-Si, Te veías muy bonita – Dijo Ash con rubor en sus mejillas.  
-Gracias Ash- Contesto también apenada por el comentario.  
-Bueno que tal si descansas, ¿mientras busco algo de comer?- Ash fue parándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina de aquella cabaña.  
-Esta bien estoy un poco cansada del viaje- Dijo Misty.  
-Ahorita haré algo para que comas- sonrío a Misty y se fue.

Misty se recostó en el sillón, repasando todo lo que había pasado, y de cómo le diría ella a el que siente lo mismo. Pero además empezó a pensar que ahora conociendo que el sentimiento es mutuo, como harían que funcionara… eran tantas cosas que Misty no se dio cuenta como cuanto tiempo se quedo pensando.

Por su parte, Ash estaba muy triste de que por fin Misty sabia su secreto, y que había arruinado su amistad, de que ahora ella se sentiría incomoda y todo se iría a la basura, pensó que irse seria lo mejor para los dos, así que dejo un poco de comida que tenia en su mochila, y una nota.

Misty por fin se percato que había pasado mucho tiempo y Ash no regresaba.  
-(Pensando) Ya se tardo, mejor iré a ver como esta – Mientras se paro del sillón y se dirigió.  
Estaba en una mesa, La comida, junto con 3 cosas… el pañuelo, el señuelo y una nota.  
-Ash, ¿Dónde estas? – Grito tratando de que este saliera de su escondite.  
-(Pensando) una nota… dice mi nombre – Entonces desdoblo la nota que estaba doblada por la mitad.

_Misty:_

_Gracias por dejarme explicarte lo que siento por ti.  
__Creo que he arruinado todo, y que te sentirás incomoda por saber lo que había ocultado tanto tiempo, es por eso que te devuelvo estos 2 objetos.  
Gracias por haber sido mi mejor amiga y el amor de mi vida.  
Después de esto se que ya no podremos ser amigos, y lo entiendo. Te amo._

_Ash_

-Ash – susurro mientras una lagrima caía en esa nota que resultaba ser muy dolorosa.  
-Eres un tonto… no me dejaste decir nada- Maldecía mientras recogía las cosas que había dejado y se dirigió donde se había encontrado, no podía perderlo.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_bueno, es otro cap de mi historia. Espero que les guste, lo de la nota tengo un pequeño comentario.  
Por experencia propia, nunca piensen que saben lo que va a pasar. Bueno, hasta el otro cap._

_Gracias por leerlo._


	5. HACER TIEMPO

_hola... perdon x la tardanza pero sigo incomunicada del mundo sin internet, tanto que tuve que entrar por modem  
bueno les adelantare 2 capitos de mi historia_

CAPITULO 5. HACER TIEMPO…

Mientras tanto Ash, Brock y Dawn se dirigían al próximo pueblo.

-Ash – Dijo Dawn.

-¿Si? – Respondió Ash mientras no detenía el paso y lo aceleraba más.

-Estas raro, dijiste que encontraste a Misty… pero ¿que paso?- Dijo Dawn con miedo que Ash le respondiera de forma brusca.

-Arreglamos todo, ella se dirige a su Gimnasio. – Respondió fríamente acelerando aun mas el paso.

-¿Porque vas tan rápido Ash?- Pregunto Brock mientras observaba el comportamiento extraño de su amigo.

-¡Porque ya perdimos mucho tiempo por lo de la mañana!- Grito Ash.

-Calma Ash tenemos tiempo de sobra- Dijo Brock

-Ash, se que andas de prisa, pero... ¿podemos pasar al Centro Pokemon?- Pregunto Dawn.

-¿Para que?- Dijo Ash un poco mas calmado

-Es que mientras estabas con… afuera estuve entrenando y mis Pokemon están cansados, solo quiero que la Enfermera Joy lo cuide, y en cuento estén nos vamos lo mas rápido que quieras.- Dijo Dawn mirándolo y después mirando a Brock para que no volteara su mentira.

-Por favor Ash, además no hemos comido, podremos recuperar energía- Dawn sonrío al ver que Brock le siguió el juego a Dawn

-Esta bien, pero hay que ir rápido.- Dijo Ash mientras se dirigían en dirección al Centro Pokemon.

-De acuerdo- Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

En el centro Pokemon.

-Tengo una idea, por que no se adelantan y piden algo para comer mientras yo le entrego mis Pokemon a Joy- Dijo Dawn a los chicos.

-Y perderme la oportunidad de ver a la enfermera…- Dijo Brock.

-Bueno entonces yo me adelanto junto con Pikachu y le pido algo de comer, no tarden- Dijo Ash mientras se dirigía a la cafetería del Centro Pokemon.

En cuanto Ash desapareció de la vista de Ambos.

-Pero si tu no entrenaste, ¿porque estamos aquí?- Pregunto a su amiga.

-Estoy seguro que lo notaste pero Ash no es el mismo… y es por Misty- Explico Dawn

-Si, se nota mucho pero aun no entiendo que hacemos aquí- Dijo Brock

-Tengo el pokenumero del pokegear de Misty, le llamare para ver que paso- Dawn se acercaba al área de los teléfonos.

-A ya entiendo, llama rápido… sino Ash va a sospechar- Respondió mientras Dawn había marcado el pokenumero.

-¿Hola?- Dijo Misty del otro lado de la llamada.

-Misty, soy yo Dawn.-

-¿Dawn?... ¿esta contigo Ash?- se escucho la voz de Misty entrecortada

-Si, pero ha estado muy raro desde que regreso, ¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto Dawn

-Es algo largo pero dime ¿donde están? Necesito Hablar con Ash-

-Estamos en el centro Pokemon de Cd. Estrella, al oeste de donde nos encontramos, no muy lejos.-Respondió Dawn.

-No estoy tan lejos entonces… por favor Dawn, Haz que Ash no se vaya, el no quiere escuchar.-Dijo Misty otra vez con voz entrecortada.

-Pero el se quiere ir lo mas rápido que se pueda…-

-¡NO!, haz lo que sea para que llegue, me apresurare, hazme ese favor- Dijo Misty

-De acuerdo, lo entretendremos cueste lo que cueste- Respondió Dawn.

-Gracias- Entonces Misty cortó comunicación.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Brock al ver que Dawn había terminado de hablar.

-Tenemos que entretener a Ash, por alguna razón Misty dice que necesita decirle algo y Ash no quiere escuchar- Respondió.

-De acuerdo, yo voy a ir con Ash, y tratare de que me diga que paso con Misty, tal vez lo haga entrar en razón, tú ve a la entrada a espera a Misty.-Dijo Brock

-¿Pero que dirá Ash si no me ve comiendo con ustedes?-Pregunto Dawn angustiada.

-Le diré que estas cuidando a tus pokemons- Respondió Brock.

-De acuerdo, no dejes que se vaya hasta que Misty llegue.- Dijo mientras esta se marchaba a la entrada del Centro Pokemon.

Brock se dirigió donde Ash estaba en una mesa, junto con 3 bandejas de Comida. Brock pensó que por lo general estaría comiendo, sin importa que no estuviera alguien ahí, pero se le veía triste.

-¿No tienes Hambre?- Brock llego por detrás, lo que hizo que Ash abandonara sus pensamientos.

-Me asustaste, ¿porque tardaron tanto? ¿Y Dawn?- Pregunto Ash viendo a todos lados buscando a la joven coordinadora.

-Esta cuidando de sus Pokemon- Respondió Brock.

-¡Ah! Bueno entonces comamos- agarro el tenedor, aunque en realidad sin muchos ánimos de comer.

-Ash, ya que no esta aquí Dawn. ¿Qué paso con Misty?- Pregunto Brock sentándose en frente de su amigo.

-Ya dije lo que paso-Respondió Seca y con molestia visible en su rostro.

-Vamos amigo, yo fui el único que sabia de tu boca, lo que sientes por Misty… sabes que puedes confiar en mi- Dijo Brock

-Lo se, lo se… pero esto es mas complicado.- Respondió mientras el jugaba con la comida, que posiblemente seria desperdiciada por su falta de apetito.

-Bueno vamos poco a poco, ¿Te disculpaste? – Pregunto Brock.

-Creo que no, ya no se… después de que la rescate junto con Pikachu del Equipo Rocket, la lleve a una cabaña mientras nos refugiábamos de la lluvia.- Dijo Ash.

-¿Después que paso?-Pregunto Brock tratando que su amigo pudiera seguir con su historia.

-Estaba enojada conmigo, del el porque había mentido, solo le dije que bajo presión fue mi única escapatoria-

-¿Siguió enojada?- Seguían preguntas departe de su amigo.

-Creo que no, solo estaba triste, pero me pregunto acerca de sus regalos, y le dije que lo importante que eran las 2 cosas para mi.- Dijo Ash agachando su mirada.

-¿Eran?- Brock noto aquella palabra clave.

-Si… porque le regrese las 2 cosas… lo que pasa es que…

Mientras Tanto en la entrada.

-¡Misty! Por aquí...- Alzaba la mano Dawn.

-por fin llegue…- Misty tomaba Aire después de correr para llegar lo mas rápido posible.

-¿Pero que paso Misty? ¿Tus ojos?- Notando el ya ligero tono rojizo de sus ojos.

-Muchas cosas, ¿Dónde esta Ash?- Respondió, mientras ocultaba y disimulaba una figura mas repuesta.

-En la cafetería con Brock- Señalo, donde estaba la cafetería.

-Tengo que hablar con el- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia allá.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?... ¿Como te pudiste ir, sin ni siquiera oír a Misty? – Regañaba el moreno a su amigo de la gorra.

-No quería oír… un "lo siento Ash, pero solo eres mi mejor amigo"- Dijo Ash mientras este se tapaba el rostro.

Brock había notado la presencia de Misty detrás de Ash, así que se paro y le cedió el lugar a Misty, mientra que le respondió.

-Solo escúchala… - Y se fue del lugar.

-Misty- Articulo su nombre mientras veía a su Myst en frente de el.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	6. LA CANCIÓN

**CAPITULO 6. LA CANCIÓN Y EL MIEDO A PERDERTE… DE NUEVO**

-¿Por qué te fuiste así?- Misty pregunto, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Tengo prisa- Entonces Ash se levantaba del lugar, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¡Nunca pensé que Ash Ketchum fuera un cobarde!- gritó tratando de que Ash reaccionara.

Ash le hervía la sangre, ella sabia que odiaba que pensaran que fuera un cobarde, aunque también pensó que su forma de actuar no reflejaba lo contrario.

-Piensa lo que quieras- Y siguió su camino a la puerta.

-Ash… espera- Tomo del brazo y lo detuvo.

-¿Qué?- Dijo sin siquiera ver sus ojos, ya que si lo veía seguramente no resistiría.

-Quiero devolverte esto…- Fue cuando del brazo que había extendió su mano y le devolvieron esos 2 objetos.

-Misty- susurro mientras volvía a ver esos dos objetos.

-Y quiero darte esto…- En eso Misty de su mochila sacaba una hoja que parecía vieja, y algo dañada.

-Lo escribí hace mucho tiempo… para ti, quiero que lo leas y si después de leerlo no quieres hablar, te puedes ir, sino te estaré esperando fuera de la entrada.- Entonces Misty se le acerco y lo beso en la mejilla, dejando a Ash fuera del lugar.. Mientras se fue fuera del Centro Pokemon.

-(Pensando) ¿Pero que es esto?- veía la hoja maltratada y algo manchada por lo vieja que era, estaba doblado en cuatro partes, entonces se fue a sentar y la desdoblo.

-Es una canción…- Se dijo en una voz baja.

(N/A: La canción de Misty o Misty's Song, aunque en contexto es lo mismo, me gusta mas en ingles)

_Out here in the quiet of the night  
__Beneath the stars, and moon  
__We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
__We won't admit, but it's true_

_You look at me, I look away_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
__But I don't know how to start  
__I wanna tell you, but now  
__I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
__Oh why should anything so easy ever  
__Be so hard to do  
__I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
__And to say that, I love you_

_I practice all the things that I would say  
__Line by line, every word  
__I tell myself today would be the day  
__But everytime, I lose my nerve  
__I look at you, you look away_

_Why?  
Why do you turn away  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I,  
Don't feel for you, the way I do,  
Can't you see  
_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you_

_Un día tendré el valor de decírselo… TE AMO ASH KETCHUM._

De pronto vio la fecha en una esquina.

-Esto tiene mas de 7 años- se dijo sorprendido, aunque muy feliz de lo que decía la canción.- Aun mas de cuando yo empecé a sentir algo por ella. Myst.

Ash fue hacia donde se encontraba ella, estaba sentada en una banca viendo aquella nota que le había dejado en la tarde. Misty levanto la mirada y veía que el venia hacia ella. Cuando Ash cruzo la salida le dijo…

-Creo que tuviste mas valor que yo- Dijo en un tono bajo con la mirada perdida en el piso.

-Creo… pero yo..-fue interrumpido.

-Ash, déjame hablar ahora a mi- Dijo Misty en un mismo tono bajo, empezó alzar la mirada para encontrar los ojos cafés que tanto extrañaba.

-Tengo que admitir, que no lo esperaba… aunque lo soñé tanto tiempo que ahora que lo se, que me lo haz dicho- se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa- no se como reaccionar- bajo la mirada al piso.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice la canción?- Temio preguntar por el favor de aguardar el silencio.

-Fue cierto… bueno es ciert… no se, lo que pasa es que…- miro el cielo – después que nos separamos trate de sacarte de mi cabeza, trate de odiarte… pero no pude… también trate de olvidarte pero todo a mi alrededor te regresaba a mi mente. Cuando Dawn llamo diciendo que estabas en problemas, volvió a mí de nuevo esa preocupación.- derramo una pequeña lagrima.

-¿Qué preocupación?- Pregunto mientras recogía con su dedo aquella lagrima de su amada.

-La preocupación de perderte… de nuevo-

-Pero si nunca…- fue interrumpido.

-Ash… para mí perderte fue desde que nos separamos, no vernos diario. También la preocupación en las aventuras, como aquella de la torre llena de fantasmas… fue la primera vez que tuve mucho miedo… también cuando estábamos con Tracey en esas islas cuando caíste y te saqu... (N/A: Según yo, Ash nunca entendió como salio del agua por lo preocupado de su misión) sacamos del agua, temí que no fueras a respirar… también he tenido sueños donde te interpones en una lucha de dos pokemons psíquicos y… veo como te pierdo.- paro porque su llorar fue más fuerte. Incluso hace rato que te fuiste dejándome solo esto – Haciendo notar la hoja.

-Pero yo estoy aquí… - susurro.

-¿Pero por cuanto tiempo? – Fue un reclamo que mas por su mente lo exigía su corazón – Tienes que continuar… debes cumplir tu sueño y yo mi deber en el Gimnasio.

-Lo se- susurro – pero… solo contéstame algo, ¿aun me quieres? – agarro con su mano la barbilla de Misty haciendo que lo pudiera ver a los ojos.-¿Aun es cierto lo que dice la canción? -

Un silencio se apodero de la situación, Ash sentía como a Misty le costaba trabajo, decidió esperar todo lo que fuera necesario, sin presionar esa respuesta que iba a ser tan importante.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
__But I don't know how to start  
__I wanna tell you, but now  
__I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
__Oh why should anything so easy ever  
__Be so hard to do  
__I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
__And to say that, I love you_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Hola... ps les dejo 2 capitulos de mis historia, por si sigo incomunicada del mundo jejeje  
__Espero que les guste... y ya solo faltan 2 capitulos para acabar esta historia...  
__Dejen reviews por fis.  
__Gracias por leerlo_


	7. LA UNICA VERDAD Y LA DESPEDIDA

_Hola a todos... bueno les dejo mi penultimo capitulo de mi primer fic.  
Ai-ketchum... wow muchas gracias por tu review, nunca pense que mi pequeña historia te serviria de inspiración para hacer tu fic, que pronto pasaré a leerlo, reviews como los tuyos me alentan a seguir con este hobbie.  
Bueno los dejo con mi historia... seguramente el 31 le dejare ya el final, para que sea un mes exacto desde que lo publique..._

**CAPITULO 7. LA UNICA VERDAD Y LA DESPEDIDA**

La tensión se podia persibir en el ambiente, Misty aun no podia decir ninguna palabra, Por lo tanto Ash, lo entendia, ya no era cierto lo que habia escrito hace mucho.

- Esta bien, Misty... - su tono era cabizbajo - se que tarde mucho pe... - fue interrumpido con el dedo indice de Misty, ella lo miraba sonriendo.  
- ¡Ash! - separo su dedo - deja de adivinar lo que crees que voy a decir - lo sonrio  
- Nunca ha dejado de ser cierta esa canción, TE AMO ASH KETCHUM, desde que lo descubrí nunca ha dejado de ser cierto- lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa, aunque lo había mirado sabia que no se podía engañar ella misma.  
- Entonces haremos que esto funcione- con tono seguro, agarro las manos de Misty.  
- ¿Pero como?- pregunto con una voz cabizbaja la chica pelirroja.  
- Después de acabar el torneo en Sinnoh, si hemos esperado tanto tiempo podremos esperar un poco más- Dijo Ash sonriéndole a su chica.  
- Es cierto, te estaré esperando en mi Gimnasio… además de que tendremos una pelea para ver quien gana en esta ocasión.- Sonrío Misty.  
- ¡Claro!- poco después empezó a ruborizar - Oye Misty… recuerdas cuando viajamos con Tracey, después de toda una situación… te pregunte – hizo una pausa y se ruborizo mas – si un beso podría cambiar a las personas…  
- Si recuerdo… te dije que eso lo tendríamos que averiguar nosotros – le respondió con una sonrisa viendo la timidez que tenia Ash.

Ash había cerrado los ojos y acercándose a la pelirroja, pero de pronto sintió un dedo, en la confusión abrió los ojos y solo vio a la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- No Ash, fuiste tu el primero en decirme lo que sientes, así que yo… te besare primero – Fui cuando entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de Ash y con cierta timidez se acerco y sintió la calidez de su labios.  
Fue un tierno beso, donde los dos expresaron lo que sentían hace mucho. Después de su primer beso se abrazaron y se quedaron así por varios minutos.  
- Ahora me toca a mi – Dijo sonriendo piradamente Ash –  
Entonces de nuevo volvieron a unir sus labios, fue cuando se escucho un clic.  
- Pika Pikachu (¡Que lindos!)- Dijo Pikachu con una pequeña cámara

(N/A: No me pregunten como un Pokemon puede usar una cámara jajajaja)

- Ya era hora, tanto tiempo que viajamos juntos, y tuvo que ser cuando ya no viajábamos – Dijo Brock con una sonrisa y hasta había parecido que abrió sus ojos jejeje.  
Entonces Misty y Ash se separaron ruborizados por los comentarios de sus amigos.  
- Creo que esta demás preguntar si se reconciliaron- Dijo Dawn  
- Es cierto, por fin estamos bien – Dijo Ash parándose, y tomando de la Mano a Misty para que se parara también.  
- Ya vez Misty, te dije que estaba loquito por ti- se río de su comentario. Misty solo asintió y río, mientras posaba su cabeza en el pecho de Ash.  
- Al parecer solo necesitaban un empujoncito- Dijo Brock  
- Gracias Dawn, por darme ese empujoncito- sonriéndole a la joven coordinadora – y lo siento si me enoje contigo.  
- No te preocupes Ash! Cuando me propuse este plan, sabía que tenia que aguantar jajaja – dijo entre risas Dawn.  
- Bueno iré con la enfermera Joy, y le pediré 2 habitaciones- Dijo sonriéndole – Seguro ustedes querrán estar a solosssss…  
Brock no termino de hablar cuando sintió su oreja ser jalada por la mano de Misty.-Tu y tus comentarios inoportunos- fue lo que decía mientras que jalaba la oreja.  
- Debo de admitir que mi oreja había descansado todo este tiempo-

Ya en las habitaciones del Centro Pokemon.

- Entonces… ¿Regresaras mañana a Ciudad Celeste?- en tono triste pregunto Ash.  
- Si, sino mis hermanas empezaran a regalar las medallas- también respondió en el mismo tono triste.  
- Solo será hasta que acabe el torneo- dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso.  
- Solo espero que cuando regreses, me des un beso mas largo- río pero fue interrumpida su risa por un beso más largo y apasionado.  
- ¿así?- le pregunto con su sonrisa picara, Misty solo asintió- cuando regrese te daré algo muy especial.  
- Solo quiero que des lo mejor en el torneo.- Dijo Misty  
- Lo ganare- dijo para después besar su suave boca e ir aumentando las caricias… todos esos sentimientos ocultos salían a flote, tanto tiempo de esperar además sabiendo que pronto tendrán que separarse.

(N/A: Solo espero que pikachu este dormido... o con Brock y Dawn jeje)

Al día siguiente…

- Te cuidare a Ash, prometo que ninguna chica se le acercara-  
- Jajaja, cuento con eso Dawn- le guiño el ojo a su amiga  
- Solo espero un día ser tan feliz a lado de una enfermera Joy o una oficial Jenny- Brock parecía estar en otro mundo.  
- Te extrañare- Dijo Ash, se notaba en su cara lo triste que estaba.  
- Yo también Ash- se dieron un dulce beso y cuando se separaron –Te amo, no lo olvides- Entonces Misty empezó su camino de regreso.  
- Tú tampoco lo olvides, y recuerda que te daré una sorpresa especial cuando acabe el torneo.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Bueno ahi esta mi penultimo capitulo... Gracias por leerlo, los reviews son bien recibidos.  
Bueno tambien pronto subire otro fic, que se trata de la muerte de pikachu... y por supuesto tambien es un AAML.  
Ya que mi primer primer fic, estoy mas que estancada, supongo que lo eliminare y un dia lo volvere a escribir  
Gracias por leer mi fic_


	8. El DIA MAS IMPORTANTE

_Hola bueno... ya se que no es 31 pero les paso a dejar el final del mi fic._

_Bueno para lo que se preocuparon por Pikachu... creo que va a tardar porque... T.T perdi mi USB y es que ese lo escribi en la escuela.  
Pero pronto lo volvere a escribir, espero... ¬¬  
Bueno si llegaron a mi final, gracias por soportar mi primer fic, se que no es el mejor pero lo intento...  
Les dejo con el final de mi historia..._

CAPITULO 7. EL DIA MÁS IMPORTANTE

Tiempo… después

Era ya de noche, el estadio repleto esperando la decisión final, una gran explosión ocasiono una gran capa de humo. Era la batalla final para decidir el campeón de la región Sinnoh, Ash había llegado a la final, junto con su rival de aquella región Paúl. Pikachu y Elekid estaban en la batalla final. Los dos ataques habían sido poderosos, y ambos pokemons estaban débiles así que se sabía que después de esa explosión se conocería al campeón. Brock, Dawn, Tracey, May, Max, Delia y Profesor Oak estaban en las tribunas apoyando a Ash. Misty le dijo a Ash que no iba a poder estar por lo ocupada que estaba en el Gimnasio.

-¡Y el ganador es Pikachu! Por lo tanto el campeón del torneo es Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta- El juez había por acabado la batalla, elekid ya no podía continuar.

-¡Si!- dio un salto y corrió hacia su primer Pokemon - ¡Ganamos! ¡Gracias Pikachu! Sabía que podía contar contigo

-pikapikachu pikachupi Pikachu (No podía quedarte mal)- le dijo a su mejor amigo con la complicidad.

-¡Ash!- Fueron varias personas la que nombraron al ganador.

-Amigos, Mama, Profesor ¡Gane!- Dijo con el entusiasmo requerido.

-Felicidades-

-Me haces sentirme tan orgullosa- Dijo su mamá

-Gracias Mamá, gracias amigos-

-Ash Ketchum, nos daría una entrevista rápida- Dijo una reportera de cabello corto y negro.

-¡Claro!-

En la pantalla del estadio se empieza a transmitir la entrevista para que todo en el estadio sean testigos de las palabras del campeón.

-¿Qué se siente ser el campeón del torneo?-

-Es algo difícil de describir, pero se siente de lo mejor – Respondió acariciando a su amigo.

-¿Cuáles son tus siguientes planes?-

-Voy a tomarme un descanso, además tengo asuntos muy importantes que resolver.-

-¿Le dedicas a alguien este campeonato?-

-Por supuesto, a mis amigos, a mi mamá por su apoyo, al profesor por darme mi primer Pokemon y a alguien muy especial… a Misty.

Misty estaba en el estadio, nadie lo sabia, había decidido de llegar por sorpresa con Ash, estaba tan feliz de la victoria… había estado nerviosa cuando Ash llego a estar por debajo, pero siempre confío en el.

-¿Misty? Acaso es la líder del Gimnasio, con la que tengo informado que había viajado antes-

-Si así es, permítame – Entonces giro hacia Brock y le hizo una señal, con lo que Brock son asintió.

-¿Misty es su novia? – Fue una pregunta obligada de la reportera

-Espero que pronto no lo sea mas…- entonces fue interrumpido por el animador de las batallas.

Misty no entendió mucho aquel comentario, pero algo llamo su atención.

-Antes que le entreguemos el Trofeo al nuestro campeón- Gritos y Aplausos- El tiene un pregunta muy importante que hacer.

Entonces en la pantalla donde se transmitía la entrevista de Ash, empieza a desplegar un mensaje.

"Misty, ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Todo el publico se unió en un "awwwww"

-Se que estas viendo esto – otra vez el publico estaba conmovido por la acción del campeón – Esto es la sorpresa especial que te tenia preparada.

Misty con lágrimas en los ojos, conmovida, así que bajo de las gradas y se acerco a su campeón sin que este notara, y solo pudo articular

-¡Si! – En un grito de su corazón y deseos. Este grito que hizo que haz volteara y vieran los ojos de su amada Misty – Claro que me quiero casar contigo, Ash.

Las cámaras fueron testigos de esa respuesta, así que quitaron el mensaje de las pantallas, y pusieron la imagen en vivo, de un tierno beso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿no estabas en Ciudad Celeste? – Pregunto reteniéndola abrazada.

-Te quise dar la sorpresa, pero creo que me lleve una mas grande – De nuevo se dieron un beso tierno. El estadio gritaba y aplaudía, el sentimiento mas profundo el amor.

-Pero no me diste tiempo de comprarte tu anillo- Dijo un poco apenado el chico de los cabellos revueltos, con su maña de siempre, rascándose la cabeza.

-Eso no importa, lo que importante...-

-¡Hijo!- Su mamá estaba conmovida por la madurez y amor que veía en aquella relación que vio desde amigos. – ¿porque no me dijiste que pensabas hacer esto?

-Fue una sorpresa, para todos… excepto Brock y Pikachu – Respondió el joven, entonces dirigió a su amigo – Gracias, no lo podía haber preparado sin tu ayuda.

-¡No te preocupes amigo!- Estrecharon las manos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a mi?- Pregunto algo indignada su amiga coordinadora- Al fin por mi están juntos.

-Tal vez porque no queríamos que quemaras nuestras cosas- Dijo Ash en broma a su amiga.

-Misty, eres la mejor chica para mi hijo.- Dijo Delia.

-Creo que soy la única que podría soportarlo- Soltó una risa la joven pelirroja.

-¡Oye!- Grito ofendido, pero su reclamo solo fue opacado por otro beso.

-Será mejor que vayas a recoger tu trofeo- Dijo Misty.

-Ven conmigo- Entonces agarro la mano de su ahora prometida. –Vamos Pikachu.

-Den un fuerte aplauso al campeón de nuestro torneo… ASH KETCHUM – Los gritos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar- Conseguiste todas las medallas y ganaste todas la batallas, así que no hay ningún motivo por el que no te merezcas esto. Y creo que será mejor si de sus manos recibes el trofeo. – Entonces el animador coloco en las manos de Misty el trofeo, poniéndole el micrófono para que pudiera decir unas palabras.

-Ash, cuando te conocí eras un niño con el sueño de ser maestro, y hoy diste un paso más a tu meta. Y te aseguro que estaré ahí cuando la consigas como lo estoy ahorita. Eres el mejor. – Entonces Misty le estiro el trofeo, con un Ash conmovido hasta las lágrimas, lo tomo de sus manos y lo levanto, haciendo que una vez mas los gritos hicieran eco en el estadio, después saco aquel pañuelo para secarse la lagrimas de sus mejillas. Ahora el animador puso el micrófono enfrente de el, para que pudiera expresar lo que sentía.

-Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron. Tuve tantos motivos para ganar, sigo cumpliendo con mi promesa, además me ayudo mi amuleto de la suerte – saco y enseño aquel señuelo, miro a Misty – Gracias Misty, lo logre por ti.

Ahora era Misty la conmovida por las palabras, a lo que Ash solo seco las lagrimas con aquel pañuelo. Ya sin aquel micrófono se le acerco a Misty poniendo su frente en la de ella.

-Ahora si podremos estar solo los dos- Dijo Ash

-No- sonrío al ver la cara asustada de Ash – porque pronto seremos 3 – Le dijo ella tomándose el vientre.

-¿Queeeeee?- Dijo un aturdido Ash, que cayo estilo anime.

-De haber sabido tu reacción, te lo hubiera dicho en otra parte – susurro molesta y apenada por el comportamiento de su futuro esposo.

-Es que… - ya reponiéndose a la caída – creo que me ganaste en la sorpresa - Dijo Ash, Misty estaba molesta, sin verlo a los ojos. Pero de pronto abrazo y la obligo a verlo – Gracias Misty – beso a su rígida prometida, ella sabia que no podía resistir mucho, y el triunfo, al momento de separarse – gracias por darme el día más feliz de mi vida – Misty sonreía, mientras Tracey, Brock, Dawn, May, Max, el Prof. Oak llegaban a donde estaban ellos.

-No puedo creerlo seré abuela – decía delia – soy muy joven para serlo – Todos reían por la exageración de la mamá de Ash.

- Y ahora todos nosotros seremos tíos – Dijo Tracey emocionado.

- será un criador Pokemon – Brock decia emocionado

- Será coordinadora –

- Será investigador Pokemon –

- No, será observador -

(N/A; y seguramente el bebé pensara "Déjenme decidir a mi", tal vez ni le guste los Pokemon, ¿se imaginan? Que trauma seria para todos jajaja)

Misty observaba como Ash ponía atención a las reacciones de sus amigos, el chico aunque por fin había madurado, seguía teniendo esa mirada ingenua y soñadora de la que ella se había enamorado. No podia creer, lo que le deparaba su vida, ahora estaba comprometida y con un bebe en camino. No podia evitar recordar aquel dia que lo conocio, "pescandolo" con aquel señuelo... era por eso su señuelo favorito, con el que pesco el amor de su vida – Te amo, Ash – se lo dijo en forma que el volvió a centrar su atención en ella – Y yo a ti Misty – De nuevo un dulce beso se formo – Y a ti también – ahora Ash se había bajado a la altura del vientre de Misty, acariciándolo. - Gracias Misty, gracias por este regalo - Misty beso a Ash - Es un regalo mutuo.

Ahora lo dos, tenien 2 cosas que los uniran por siempre, el amor y su bebe.

**FIN**

_Bueno se que no es muy original mi final, pero prometo algo mejor para mi otra historia.  
Gracias por haber leido todo mi fic, y todos los reviews son bien recibidos.  
Cambie un poco mi final, ya que el primero se me hizo cursi...  
y a mi no me gusta lo cursi, sino lo lindo. (Gran diferencia entre ambas)  
Bueno espero que lean mis proximas historias, he de confesar que me encanta los fanfics, tanto leer y escribir... se ha hecho mi adicción jajaja... bueno sin mas que decir....  
GRACIAS POR LEER MI PRIMER FIC  
A. Cervantes __  
_


End file.
